


I do

by Dylanstiles



Category: American Assassin - Vince Flynn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Love, M/M, Marriage, Trust, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanstiles/pseuds/Dylanstiles
Summary: Mitch Rapp is about to marry the beautiful Anna Rielly. And he can't wait to be her husband.





	I do

Mitch Rapp woke up in his bed alone. His fiance was with her best friend Liz O'Rouke while she helps her get ready for the wedding later today. It was always a bad thing for the groom to see the bride in the wedding dress on the wedding day before actually getting married. No one knows how and where and why that saying has started but everyone always stuck with it. Mitch sat up slowly and looked to his right toward a mirror. He realized he needed to shave and shower. As he hoped out of bed he headed to the shower. After that Mitch went in front of the mirror and took out his razor and started to shave. When he was done he heard a knock on the door. He tied the towel around his waist and walked to the front door, checked who it was then opened it. "Mitch, you have to get ready Anna is waiting." Stan rushed in. Mitch had lots of respect for Stan but he was an old bastard at most times, even now on Mitch's wedding day he didn't give up on getting on Mitch's last nerve. "Don't you think I know that? I went to shower and shave I have to look good for my soon to be wife." Mitch said then walked to his bedroom. Stan sighed then followed him.  
Stan helped Mitch get into his tux. When Stan went to get something from the bathroom Mitch looked in the mirror. He never seen himself actually look like a decent human being. With all the blood always on his clothes or even his face, he thought there would never be a day where he would be someone's husband. Mitch thought he didn't deserve it. He thinks he doesn't deserve Anna. With all of this happening he was having a hard time believing it was all real.  
Scott Coleman arrived at Mitch's house with a limo. He knocked on the front door and Mitch asnwered. Scott looked at Mitch up and down then put a hand to his chest, "Mitch, wow... I have never seen you so clean and dressed up. I'm astonished. You look great." Scott went on. Mitch playfully rolled his eyes and walked past Scott. Stan came out the house and closed the door behind him.  
The three of then arrived at the white house. Anna and Mitch wanted to get married where they met. At the white house where a terriost tried to assassinate the POTUS and where a terriost tried to rape Anna when she just went to the white house for a reporters job. If it wasn't for the terriost Aziz, Anna and Mitch would have never met. Anna was in the White house where Mitch was outside. He felt his hands a little shaky and that has never happened before.  
There was a hand on Mitch's shoulder and he turned around quickly to see Irene. Irene covered her mouth when she saw his face and his tux. She tried to hold back tears, she saw this boy turn into a man. And he was just a few minutes away from getting married. "Oh Mitch. You look so handsome." She said brushing her hand alongside his arm. "Thank you Irene, you look amazing yourself." He mentioned. "Shall we?" Irene asked extending her arm.  
When Mitch and Irene were locked in arms they stopped just outside the Oval office. There were rose petals on the floor toward the inside. Mitch didn't move a muscle. "Mitch, come on, don't be scared I know this is new for you but, sometimes new things are a good thing. This is a good thing." Irene said in a whisper. Mitch nodded then breathed in and out. He looked at Irene and she smiled. Mitch and Irene walked into the Oval office where President Hayes was along with Michael O'Rouke Liz's husband and Stan and Scott. He walked to the end of the aisle and stood in his place waiting for his beautiful soon to be wife.  
As the music started Mitch felt his body tense with a nervous feeling. Irene was right this was something new, but sometimes new can be good. When he saw a shoadow appearing he was ready to see Anna. The woman he loved so dearly, how it was fate that brought them together and he was so gracious for that. When she appeared with her best friend by her side, Mitch no longer felt nervous. He saw his beautiful fiance walking down the aisle so perfectly with her smile shining brighter than the sun. Mitch knew this was the only woman for him.  
When her best friend let her go to stand with Mitch Anna never took her eyes off of him. "You look beautiful." Mitch whispered. Anna smiled and then they joined hands. As the president was speaking Mitch and Anna couldn't stop smiling. "Do you, Mitchell Rapp take the, Anna Rielly to be your lovely wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" President Hayes asked. "I do" Mitch said quickly with a huge smile. "And do you Annabella Rielly. Take Mitch Rapp to be you wedded husband to ha-" "I do" Anna cut off the president which made couple poeple chuckle and Mitch raise his eyebrows. "Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." "Oh you bet Mr. President." Mitch grabbed Anna close then shared a long kiss with his beautiful wife Anna Rielly Rapp.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. This is not real it's made up by me


End file.
